Adiós, Amigos
by Digilover XD
Summary: Historia que les traera muchos recuerdos y melancolia...Adios Digimons...Adios amigos...Adios a Todos, Los extraremos amigos... (leanlo escuchando Buterfly Piano Version)


_**Adios, Amigos**_

_**Como soy mala y quiero que lloren Muajajaja, yo lo hice mientras lo escribia, escuchen Butterfly piano version y dejen sus comentarios XD**_

* * *

-Adios amigos adios-gritaban los digimons esperando que sus amigos y compañeros se fueran.

-Mimi!-grito palmon triste mientras veía como el transporte de los niños elegidos cruzaba el portal Asia su mundo que separaría a ambos mundos para siempre.

-tranquila palmon-dijo biyomon también triste porque iba a extrañar a sora, sin embargo ahora estaba mas ocupada en calmar a palmon

-traten esto con madures-dijo aun una fría gatomon con un silbato puesto-entiendan que llorar no soluciona nada crean me ya hace mucho tiempo ya lo intente

-oye deja de ser tan fria-dijo patamon en la cabeza de gabumon-todavía no te conocemos bien pero al menos conociste a kari muy poco tiempo nosotros estuvimos con ellos casi un año! Y para nosotros es mas dificil-gatomon se quedo mirando el silbato que le regalo kari.

* * *

_**Flash back:**__**  
**_

-Estas segura?

-si toma-decia kari dándole su silbato a gatomon

-gracias

-te ves bien

-encerio?!...bueno cuidate mucho, te extrañare-dijo una gatomon sonrrojada

-si, nos vemos

-nos vemos?

-si

_**Fin del Flashback**__**  
**_

* * *

-si tienes razón pero aun así hikari fue la persona que estuve buscando la mitad de mi vida y si la extrañare, apuesto que ustedes no has experimentado lo que yo pase-dijo gatomon dando la espalda al grupo y llendo donde gennai

-Valla es muy fria dijo gabumon-aunque yo experimente algo parecido con matt. Cuando nos quedamos atrapados en esa cueva y matt solo tenia en la cabeza cosas negativas de si mismo, valla lo extrañare...

* * *

_**Flashback:**__**  
**_

-oye matt-dijo un gabumon con ojos llorosos los cuales aguantaban las lágrimas que podría derramar por que su mejor amigo tal vez se iría para siempre- me dejarias escuchar de nuevo el sonido de tu harmónica?-entonces matt toco nuevamente la repetitiva canción que siempre tocaba en su harmonica

_**Fin del flashback:**__**  
**_

* * *

-gabumon estas llorando-dijo agumon señalando las lágrimas de su amigo  
no es cierto-dijo gabumon apenadoy llendo a donde se había ido gatomon con gennai

-aaaa mimi!

-silencio palmon es verdad tu no eres la única a la que se le a perdido un compañero dijo patamon después de reflexionar un rato

* * *

_**Flashback**__**  
**_

-tk no llores!-gritaba patamon tambien llorando

-es que no volveré a verte!-grito tk aun llorando en el campo de flores

-no es cierto! Recuerda que el tiempo de este mundo va a la misma velocidad que el tuyo así que probable que nos volvamos a ver algún día!

-de verdad?

-después de la pelea contra devimon nos volvimos a ver-dijo patamon justificando su respuesta

-si, es porque yo creía que nos volveríamos a ver

-pues sigue creyendo  
-esta bien, algún día nos encontraremos sera una promesa-dijo tk agachándose para darle la mano a patamon

_**Fin del flashback:**__**  
**_

* * *

-yo aun creo que tk y los demás algún día regresaran-dijo patamon sonriente llendo detrás de gabumon  
bueno creo que yo y joe también nos volveremos a ver

* * *

_**Flashback:**__**  
**_

-Oye gomamon- dijo Joe algo apenado- da me tu mano

-esta bien-gomamon se apenó y le dio su mano

-valla

-que sucede?

-recién me doy cuenta que tenías manos-ambos se ríen. Todo termina en silencio

_**Fin del flashback:**__**  
**_

* * *

-Hasta nos dimos la mano-dijo gomamon mirando su aleta

-gomamon pero lo que tienes son aletas-dijo tentomon

-es figurativo tentomon-dijo gomamon dejando a los demás y llendo donde genaii

-yo no tuve tiempo de despedirme!se puso a llorar otra vez palmon

-la próxima no te escondas pero te juro que Soria y los demás volveran-dij biyomon

* * *

_**Flashback:**__**  
**_

-si es verdad me sentiré muy feliz, creí que te daba problemas por que tan solo quería que me concintieras

-por supuesto que no tu nunca me causas te problemas biyomon...-dijo sora dándole un abrazo a biyomon con lágrimas en los ojos

-sora...

_**Fin del Flashback**__**  
**_

* * *

-yo igual espero que regresen todos juntos-dijo agumon

* * *

_**Flashback**_  
Se escuchaba sonar una armónica mientras tai miraba a la nada

-Ese miserable de matt

-ahora que sucede?

-nada

-de verdad fue en este lugar ? Aquí fue donde use mi flama bebe para encender la fogata

-si y uno de esos leños encedidos quemo la cola de seadramon

-eso fue por mi culpa?-pregunta agumon

-no, yo fui el que arrojo uno de los leños que le quemo la cola

-con que fuiste tu!

_**Fin del flashback**__**  
**_

* * *

-bueno vamos biyomon creo que tentomon y palmon se queden aquí a pensar

-esperen no se vallan!-dijo tentomon mientras lo dejaban solo con la llorona de palmon

-sabes no debes quedarte aquí...

-no solo te contare lo que paso con izzy- dijo tentomon

* * *

_**Flashback:**__**  
**_

-tentomon

-izzy..

-quería decirte que estoy muy agradecido contigo-en ese momento tentomon se cae al piso e izzy va a auxiliarlo

-izzy no tienes que ser tan cortez conmigo, nosotros nos tenemos mucha confianza

-si es que no tengo otras palabras, decir en este tipo de situacion

-la verdad es una pregunta muy complicada-dijo tentomon-pero no le veo muchas opciones de respuesta pero lo mejor seria solo despedirnos como amigos

-si..adiós...dijo izzy abrazando a tentomon

_**Fin del flashback:**__**  
**_

* * *

-No quiero que me presuman sus despedidas!

-ok solo quería ayudar-Dijo tentomon llendose

-Mimi…-palmon empezó a mirar al cielo

* * *

_**Flash back:**__**  
**_

-Mimi, mimi!

-palmon!

-mimi disculpame!

-todo esta bien palmon!

-Adios Mimi..ah

-palmon!

_**Fin del flashback**__**  
**_

* * *

Palmon se quedo mirando al cielo y vio volar el sombrero de mimi-Mimi… Hiedra venenosa¡-Lo atrajo con su hiedra venenosa y lo abrazo

* * *

_**Mientras por su lado:**_

-Adiós muchachos...-dijo tai mirando por donde habían entrado al mundo real-agumon...-claro en el transporte hechado perder y estrellado en un parque

-hermano no te preocupes los volveremos a ver-dijo kari con la mayor tranquilidad mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos

-como puedes estar tan segura?-pregunta matt

-homeostasis me lo dijo-dijo kari saltando feliz de la vida hasta la salida del transporte

-home quien?-pregunta mimi

-homeostasis-corrigio kari y fue saltando a los brazos de su madre que se encontraba afuera.

-tai me lo traduce?-pregunta matt

-no se la verdad, kari siempre dice cosas como esas y no le entiendo nada-respondio Tai

-TK, mama te espera afuera-Dijo Matt quien cargo a TK y lo llevo con su mama y apareció su papa y se abrazaron entre los 4

-Papa Mama¡-Izzy salto encima de sus padres adoptivos

-Hermano-Joe bajo y su hermano lo abraso

-Papi Mami¡-Mimi fue alegremente donde sus padres

-Creo que este viaje ayudo mucho-dijo Sora y pensó-"Gracias Amigos"-Sora fue a abrazar a su madre

-"Gracias Agumon"-Penso Tai llendo al lado de Kari y de sus padres-"si no fuera por esta aventura…"

-"…Jamas ubiera sabido lo fuerte que puedo ser, gracias Gatomon"(Kari)

-"…nunca me ubiera vuelto a ver con mi hermano y jamas ubiera conocido a patamon, gracias amigo" (TK)

-"…Yo no sabría lo tanto que me agradan mis amigos, gracias gabumon" (Matt)

-"…Nunca me ubiera reconciliado con mi mamá, Gracias Biyomon"(Sora)

-"…No ubiera aprendido a dejar de ocultar mis problemas, Gracias Tentomon" (Izzy)

-"…Jamas ubiera entendido que personas con diferentes personalidades pueden llegar a entenderse, Gracias Gomamon" (Joe)

-"…Yo no sabría como afrontar con mis problemas, debo de ser fuerte y entender a los demás,…Gracias…te extrañare palmon" (Mimi)

-"…Nunca ubiera hecho nuevos amigos como tu agumon…gracias" (Tai)

"_**Si no fuera por esta aventura, jamas ubieramos sido de ayuda en su mundo… ¡Nunca los olvidaremos¡ (Todos) **_

* * *

_**Espero les aya gustado :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


End file.
